Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of location-based services (e.g., mapping and/or navigation applications) that can provide users of mobile devices (e.g., a mobile or a tablet) with location information and/or route guidance between locations such as a home or office and a new restaurant, for example. A common way to inform or share details among users about an address or a location (e.g., of an appointment or an event) is to transmit the information via one or more communication types (e.g., email, short messaging service (SMS), voicemail, social networking services, etc.). However, when a user sends the information via email, for example, there is generally no easy way to display the location directly on a map (e.g., a mapping and/or navigation application). The task is further complicated when a user is limited to mobile device as opposed to a desktop personal computer (PC), for example. By way of example, a user may be required to manually input an address into the mapping and/or navigation application by copying and pasting the location details between applications. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing a service that can parse one or more communications to determine location details and to make those details available to one or more applications that can enable a user to determine how and when to get to the location.